Angels can be broken
by VioletErin.26
Summary: This is my first fanfic for Supernatural. Rated T just to be safe. Might have slash. I hope you like it! Please R&R! Sam and Dean rescue Samandriel only to realize they would have to take part of a much bigger mission. They would have to save the world...again. Includes the leviathan, Naomi, and Crowley so far.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. All rights go to the CW.

**A/N I wrote this because I was upset that Samandriel died. My first fanfic for Supernatural.**

He never thought he would be at the mercy of demons. He wished he never had to.

Samandriel was tortured for weeks. He at first thought that he would be saved by his brethren but as the days went by he slowly lost hope. He became certain that this pain would last forever.

He was having screws drilled into his head for the thousandth time today when he heared faint shouts. He was fatigued and did not dare hope that someone has come to rescue him.

He later saw Castiel with the Winchesters. They quickly came towards him. The demons attacked Sam and Dean while Castiel rushed over to Samandriel. Pity was in Castiel's eyes when he laid eyes on Samandriel. He quickly got out the screws but took care to try to not injure Samandriel more.

Samandriel shook with relief that he was not imagining it. He was so glad to see his brothers' grace shining brightly after weeks seeing the horrific faces of demons. Dean ordered Castiel to go when he was done untying Samandriel after several more demons showed up.

_Samandriel's POV_

I was transported to the Impala where I leaned against it. I was exhausted and shaking with relief I was still alive. I was safe.

_"I am taking you home don't worry you are safe now_." Castiel said quickly.

_"No!"_ I shouted.

I couldn't. I spilled secrets I wasn't supposed to tell. My brothers and sisters would kill me for betrayal not that I didn't deserve it. I was weak to allow lower class demons over take me.

_"You can't take me there!"_ I repeat.

_"Why not?"_Castiel asked confused.

_"I..." _

I told Crowley of the demon endangering all my brethren, told Crowley the names of the prophets putting innocents at stake, I broke under torture when I should have been stronger being an angel of the Lord.

..._ I broke under torture and told the demons things secrets they should not know."_

Castiel's eyes widen._  
_

_"What things did you tell them?" _He demanded.

_"I told them about secrets about heaven and Naomi."_ I said with shame._  
_

_"And I...I also told them how to make a portal into heaven." _I whispered.

Castiel looked horrified. My actions would cost my brethren so much. I don't think I would ever be able to forgive myself.

Castiel asks_, "Who is Naomi?". _

I could not believe he asked that_. _Every angel knew who was Naomi.

After the leviathan came and Castiel disappeared, angels stepped up to try to take control over heaven this created chaos. Angels were fighting against each other. Siblings that were once united to serve for God's purpose were in an all-out war. So far Naomi was quickly becoming one of the key players.

Castiel needed to be told. He would know what to do. I still had faith in him. He meant well. Despite his mistakes he was not one to act with ill intentions.

_"Naomi is an angel. She is trying to control us. I know! I was there!" _I quickly tell him.

I needed him to know. Naomi was a threat. She was stubborn to get control of heaven.

Castiel then had a robotic expression on his face. I was confused by his reaction. He quickly drew a blade. I quickly moved out of the way and he missed. After weeks of torture I instinctively reacted to anything shiny and sharp. I fell on the ground hard. Castiel quickly slammed down his blade again towards me. I quickly backed away.

What was going on? Why was he doing this? I hoped he understood I didn't mean to and that I would do anything I could to fix it.

Castiel still had that blank stare. Dean and Sam quickly appeared and ran towards us.

"_Cas! What are you doing?!" _ Dean shouted.

Castiel paused before he continued towards me with his blade raised.

My savior was going to be my murderer.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this. Sorry for any mistakes I have made. I am not sure if I should continue this story. Depends on the reviews I recieve. Sorry if Sam and Dean are OOC. I will work on it. I am not sure if I should add slash into this. I want to focus on the brotherhood. I am open to suggestions. My apologies if this is not so unique and not that exciting. I also think I might add some good angels like Gabriel whose time on Supernatural was too short. **


	2. Chapter 2 Family is Important

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. All rights go to the CW.

**A/N: Hey! So I dedicate this to BurningChaos21 for saying it was good. Thanks for you support!=)**

Samandriel's POV

Castiel quickly moves towards me.

I was too tired and sick of fighting. My life so far was filled with fighting. I was so sick of seeing blood spilled from my brothers, my sisters and my own. I wanted it to end.

Dean quickly blocked Castiel away from me. Samuel carried me away to safety. My grace was weak after trying to keep me alive and from being away from heaven for such a long time giving me human qualities. I let unconsciousness consume me. It allowed me a moment of peace with I desperately needed.

Dean's POV

What the hell was going on?

Cas was all for saving Samandriel desperate to finally save at least one brother and now he was trying to kill him. I liked Alfie. He was one of the few angels that didnt act like a dick.

As I moved closer I noticed Cas seemed off. He seemed like a robot.

I quickly moved to stop him. Sam grabbed Alfie gently and carried him away.

_"Cas, what do you think you are doing?!"_ I demanded.

Cas stared at me and said in an emotionless tone. _"He must die. He is a traitor. I have my orders."_

Sam and I looked at each other. This wasn't our Cas.

I quickly tried to fight Cas but he had the upper hand. I soon was bleeding and had broken bones. Luckily Sam banished him away at a distance where Alfie wouldn't be affected.

_"What the heck was that?"_ Asked Sam out of breath. _"I dont know but what i do know is that Cas is now an enemy." _I replied.

It hurt my heart to say that again. After all we went through we still suffer one way or another.

Sam quickly carried Alfie to the Impala. He was very bloody and knocked out. I spread blankets so my Baby wouldn't get dirty.

It was a quiet drive to our cabin. Alfie looked vulnerable and small. He did not seem threatening.

We quickly put out angel sigils that would hide us from angels. We then tried to clean Alfie up. He was beaten up pretty bad. I felt sorry for the possessed kid.

Getting involved with angels never led to good things. This was a lesson I learned. after being pursued to be vessels for the Achd****bag Michael and Lucifer, Sammy being in the cage and tortured by Lucifer, and when Castiel brought the Leviathan here. I lost good friends to that.

_"Dean, I could watch over. You need some sleep." _

I turn to look at Sam. He seemed as dead tired as I was but he wanted to make sure I was ok.

I sigh dreading for what I was going to say.

_"Don't you have a girl to go to?" _I said.

_"Yeah, I guess I do". _He said quietly.

_"But now I know I can't go with her and have a normal life if there is still monsters out there." _He said with determination.

I was relieved. I had my brother for now.

_"I am sorry for pulling that stunt and for yelling at you, _I confessed_, I guess you can say that I was...jealous". _

That was the truth. I was. I knew after Lisa I wasn't meant to live a normal life. Hunting was my life. My life was so filled with deep scars that I would never be able to have an apple pie life. At least my brother could. I knew he would be happy since it was what he always wanted.

_"You and I deserve to have some type of happiness in our lives."_

_"Thanks Dean." _Sam looked relieved that I was ok with it.

_"Go to sleep princess."_

_"Good night jerk."_

After Sam feel asleep, I quickly called Benny. I told him I had to let him go. He was disppionted but seemed ok with it. I hoped Benny wouldn't do anything rash.

Hanging up I looked over my brother.

He was sleeping peacefully. I knew there were still obstacles in our relationship but so far we were ok.

I was happy.

**A/N: Sorry but I was in a hurry. All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading this. Please review and let me know if you have suggestions. Thanks!=)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural even I wish I did.

**A/N: Hey! So I would try to update as often as possible but I would be busy with school. Thanks for the reviews and the support from Maknatuna and Chocoholic with a Pen. Hope you like it!**

Heaven is a beautiful place. The buildings are white and filled with precious jewels. There are lovely gardens and trees in fields. It was peaceful at least in Naomi's part of heaven. Naomi was walking through the pearly white halls with a smile on her face. She had successfully won another war against another rebellious fraction. She would soon have control over half of angel population or at least the ones that survived from the battles.

She smiled until she remembered Samandriel. That pathetic angel had informed the demons how to open a portal into hell with a spell. She had ordered Castiel to kill him but Samandriel escaped with the help of those Winchesters. Those two were really getting on her nerves. They have repeatedly defied heaven and have gotten away with it.

She would have to deal with this threat quickly but cautiously. These two have managed to trap the two most powerful angels into the cage and were involved in bringing down other powerful creatures. She was also weary of the pro human angels. Thanks to Castiel they had learned to treat humans with respect which she found revolting after realizing that Castiel was brought back twice. They learned how to think for themselves which meant they were clever. Some who did this learned to admire the humans especially the Winchesters. Despite the angels' superiority against them, those brothers had pulled though. She would admire them as well if it weren't for Dean's attitude and stubbornness to obey the rules and Sam being an abomination.

The pro humans and her fraction had purposely avoided each other. They were small but made up about 20% of the angel population though it was larger than most fractions. If she directly challenged the Winchesters she would be in trouble. She still needed to expand more till she felt strong enough to fight them. She only wanted to control the heaven to allow peace in her family. She cared for her brethren despite their differences. She would be the one to clean up the mess and put order. She didn't want the apocalypse. It would just result in more of her brothers and sisters dying. Naomi considered it her mission to clean up the mess that Castiel left. She was doing this for the well-being of her family. She was willing to let few of her siblings die to carry out this task. She also didn't want to give her authority to the archangels which would just result in endless battles for power.

The angels were divided on what to do. Some wanted the Apocalypse, others wanted peace, and others wanted to other things. She ordered Castiel to stay away from heaven so that the pro human angels wouldn't get to him. They were fortunately for her too busy fighting the pro Apocalypse angels. She would use this time to carry out her plan.

As for Crowley she was going to only watch his movements. If she did her part right, Crowley will be doing the dirty work for her.

Satisfied she walked and opened a plain white door. There was Castiel unconscious strapped to a chair. He fought her control when he returned to heaven but she managed to bring him down. Having dug into his head so many times, she knew all his strategies. He was also still weak from purgatory. Fortunately he was still alive. She had big plans for the angel who spilled so much of her siblings blood. For now he would be needed to bring down the Winchesters. This she was sure of.

**A/N: I am so happy to see Amanda Tapping play Naomi! I loved the way she portrayed her character. I hope this makes since. I will clean this up later. I only wanted to show this first**.


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to the CW

**A/N: I did not have that much hw so I wrote this. I am now able to write the stories faster. A BIG thank you to the people who are reading my story and have left reviews! It has motivated me to write this chapter.**

Crowley was possibly the smartest demon that ever existed. Not many demons can say that they have survived a meeting with the Winchesters; Aliaster, Lilith and Ruby just to name a few. He had managed to survive multiple times which he is very proud of. He however was still weary of the Winchesters. He secretly knew that though his cleverness played a role he had a lot of luck. He was careful and did not want to take a chance against the Winchesters if he could help it. He knew they were dangerous to power hungry creatures like the Leviathan. So when they came through the door to rescue Samandriel he got out as fast as his demon a** could get. He was not ready yet to take them down. He rather focus on the information he just got out of that weak angel Samandriel. He now knew that heaven was in chaos, how to make a portal into heaven, and that there is an angel tablet. It sounded too good to be true which meant something was off. He was not sure what yet but it almost seemed that he was attended to find out. He was probably just lucky but to be on the safe side he would recruit some creatures that hated the angels as much as he did.

"So do we have deal?" Crowley said coolly to a leviathan. The leviathan was a female with dressed in a red suit with black flats. She had soft blonde hair that reached to her neck and pulled into a bun. She had her red lipsticked lips in a smile. Her eyes were light blue but was the only human like appearance. They were cold and greedy so whoever saw her were uneasy about her.

"Oh yes Crowley dear, she said with fake sweetness. "I agree completely and willing to help you in exchange for your assistance."My assistants is at your service."

"Good. Now for sealing the deal..."

"Don't push it. We are using a contract." She snapped.

"Well then let us get this over with.."

Castiel's POV

He could not believe what was going on. Samandriel was telling him about the situation in heaven when suddenly he hears a voice in his head to kill him. His body soon refused to obey him. He saw himself attempting to kill Samandriel. He did not understand what was going on. Fortunately Dean and Sam came to stop him. It pained him to have to hurt Dean. He was so relieved to be banished which is a first. He would not be able to live with the guilt to have murdered a close friend and his own brother when he could have saved him. He was already dealing with the guilt of causing so much destruction. His relief was cut short when he found himself in a white office room.

There stood an angel in a blue suit and red hair. She glared at him with eyes filled with hatred.

"How could you not been able to do that _one_ task? How could you have fallen _so_ hard."

She quickly attacked him. Castiel quickly blocked it but was unable to hold her off. She seemed to know every move he would make. Castiel was quickly left bleeding by a lot and almost unconscious.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"My name is Naomi but to you I will be your worst enemy." She snarled at him.

" My angels and I rescued you from purgatory to bring you for judgment for your crimes against heaven. Don't worry because for now I need you alive to help me take down those annoying Winchesters."

"No, I won't do that." He said with determination.

"Oh. You act as if you have a choice" she replied with a smirk.

Castiel was slowly losing consciousness.

" Enjoy your free will Castiel for you will soon lose it."

Castiel felt darkness overcome him and bring him unwanted rest.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I hope this is not so confusing. Feel free to leave me suggestions. Thanks!(By the way no slash, I want to write a brotherly fic to get a feel of the characters but I might change my mind.)**


	5. Chapter 5: It is nice to have friends

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. All rights go to the CW.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay for I had writer's block for a while. It may happen often since I am busy with school. I am grateful to all who reviewed my story. Thank you for telling me how to improve my writing. I will work on that. I made this chapter longer to make up for it.**

Samandriel had a deep dreamless sleep because for the first time in weeks he was at peace. He wanted to stay in that place so badly and get away from the fighting, the anger, the pain, and the constant worry of having to watch his back. He was actually happy. He would have stayed there longer if it weren't for that persistent voice telling him to wake up. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. His eyes meet the worried eyes of Samuel Winchester.

They were in a small cabin well equipped with weaponry and protection sigils. He saw a small bow(a television he thought it was called?) and some wrappers of fast food around. Dean was sitting down a small table filled with papers, drinking a bottle. He had been injured due to the pain it caused him to wave at him. Samuel was sitting down beside him on his bed.

"Hey are you alright?" Sam asked him gently.

No. He was anything but alright. He was enjoying peace and quiet while his family and his home were being destroyed. He was desperate for the fighting to stop. He hated to feel so helpless to help his brothers and sisters for they had worked hard to keep down the opposing angels. He thought he would find help in Castiel but even he turned against him. He was all alone now on earth. So he spoke the truth.

"No, I am not. My family is destroying my home while I am here resting. I am all alone here." He said coarsely. His voice was still weak from yelling for the past few weeks. He was so worried about his family.

Samuel looked at him with pity.

"No, you are not alone, Alfie." He reassured him.

Samandriel did not want pity. He was an angel of the Lord for heavens sakes. He should have been stronger. How would he be able to fight angels if even demons could best him? He had to be rescued by humans _twice_. And why couldn't they say his name right? It is was only a four syllable word. It is not that hard. He kept quiet though because he knew they meant well. They were both honorable men and he respected them for rescuing him twice.

"Why do you keep calling me Alfie?" He asked confused.

"Because Samandriel is very long," replied Dean as if it was obvious.

"It is not that long. It has ten lett-"

"We will just stick with Alfie. Samandriel is the longest name I have ever heard." Dean said quickly ending the conservation.

Samandriel thought it was best not to mention Abasdarhon (angel of the fifth hour of the night) or Yabbashael (means "the mainland") or any other longer angel names. Samandriel sighed reluctantly.

"Alright. I am very grateful you have rescued me. I am sorry you were hurt because of me," looking at Dean.

"No biggie. I have suffered much more than this." Dean said. With that Samandriel got up, walked straight towards him and healed him with one touch. He was strong enough to heal now.

Samandriel was saddened that these brothers continuously suffered despite all their heroic deeds. He loved to see how caring and warm their souls were. They had no ill intentions and were willing to risk their lives to save others for no pay. He truly admired the Winchesters for all they have done.

"So would you mind telling why Cas wanted to kill you?"

"Cas?" Samandriel asked confused tilting his head slightly at Dean.

"Castiel." Samuel clarified.

"Oh. I am very unsure why but I am certain Naomi was behind it."Samandriel said angrily. He loved his family for that was what he was supposed to do. They were his family, his companions, and his fellow warriors. Naomi however made him feel uneasy for she was ambitious and was willing to do anything to meet her goals. He shivered thinking about having to work with in previous encounters. She believed angels to be the superior race and did not need to protect the weak or the humans. It saddened him for he had always admired their intelligence, their acts of kindness and their love.

"Who is Naomi?" Asked Dean intrigued.

"Naomi is an angel who wants to become the ruler of heaven since there is now no archangels. She says she wants peace but she is killing so many angels. My faction is too busy fighting the angels that still want the Apocalypse." Samandriel informed them.

"Huh. So what fraction would you be in?" Dean asked cautiously.

"I am on the pro human side. I believe humans should be respected for God had commanded us to love them. I see humanity as creations that are flawless and less powerful than angels but they strive to do better and are filled such emotions. They can hate, love, respect and fear. I find amazing what they can do and I see you as the best that humanity has to offer."

He saw that Samuel was happy and Dean appeared to be blushing.

"Wow. That is..is good that you think that." Dean said scratching his head and turning his head away.

"So could you call your family to come get you? Me and Sam need to get back to getting the demon tablet back."

Oh. Right. I..I think so." Samndriel quickly signaled for an angel to come for him. He then proceeded to take off the bandages for he was healing himself while he was asleep.

Samuel handed him some clothes. "They are Dean's old clothes so they might be a bit big on you but you look like you need them."

"Thank you both for your generosity." Samandriel said politely.

"Please call me Sam." Samuel said while looking at Dean who displeased to hear the name of his grandfather it seemed from the face he was making..

"Alright. Thank you Sam and Dean."

"You are welcome," Sam said warmly. "Oh uh please change in there pointing to the small bathroom in the corner of the cabin. Samandriel left and put on his clothes. He wore a black Metallic shirt with faded jeans. He found them to be very comfortable after a few minutes on how to dress himself.

When he came out, Sam came up to him.

"So Al-Samandriel, who is the leader of your group?" Sam asked curious how would be able to led angels with free will.

"Oh it's is-" Samandriel had begun to say when all of a sudden there were loud trumpets blaring. Dean and Sam scrambled for weapons till someone stepped in front of them.

"Hello. Nice to see you have both survived the Apocalypse! You guys have saved the world...again." Gabriel said cheerfully.

Grinning, he snapped his fingers turning all their shirts into "We have survived the Apocalypse!" with fireworks that were magically exploding. They also had confetti falling everywhere and had party hats on that said the same thing and were letting out bubbles. There was party decorations covering the entire cabin. Samandriel was happy to see his brother but confused why he was wearing the shirt and a noisemaker in his mouth. Sam and Dean however appeared to be upset having multiple noisemakeres in their mouths. They both quickly spit them out.

"GABRIEL!"

**Sorry if this chapter was terrible. I tried hard on Sam and Dean. I don't think I made this very good though it took me hours. Sorry if they are OOC. I tried hard for Gabriel as well. I hope you liked this though. Please review fro it motivates me and please leave suggestions on my writing and on the plot. I will love to hear them if they are better than the ones I am planning.**


	6. Chapter 6: Brotherly Bonding with Angels

**A/N: Sorry for taking to so long to write this. It is hard for me to write this in Dean's view and with Gabriel's characterization. Enjoy!**

Dean POV

"What are you doing here?" I demanded pushing Sam away from Gabriel. I would not let Sam get hurt by this jackass archangel if I could help it.

"I am here because I am trying to save your asses again by leading the angels that don't want the Apocalypse to pass. So I am basically trying to make sure all your sacrifices were not for nothing." Gabriel said calmly while looking at me pointedly. He must have read my mind. I hate it when these angels read my mind. If I couldn't keep my life private I could at least have some privacy in my head.

"Sorry Dean. I will stay out of your thoughts." Gabriel said somber. Then grinned saying "_Most _of the time."

Grrr. He was here for only five minutes and I already wanted to strangle him.

Sam gave me a look _calm_ _down_ _Dean_ though I could tell Gabriel was getting on his nerves too.

He asked cautiously, "How are you still alive?"

That bastard actually tried to pretend to be offended.

"Why Sam and Dean after all we have been together. I don't get a decent hello?" He put on a pout face.

Sam gives him the extreme bitch face he reserves when I do something stupid.

"Fine. I was dead till someone I guess Dad brought me back and now I became leader of the pro humans because by default since I am the handsomest angel you have ever seen. I am also hiding my grace so they don't know who I am. I am more in the shadows."

Alfie looked confused.

"We voted that the you were to lead since you had the most experience with free will and your creativity."

Gabriel's grin got wiped of his smug face.

"Samandriel you are stealing my thunder."

The poor angel looked even more confused.

"Sorry sir but I am doing no such thing. It is technically impossible to steal thunder. Thunder is-"

"I mean you are making me lose my dignity. And call me commander or sir on battle only. Here I am little old Gabe." He looked like he was trying to stay positive.

"S-Gabriel you are old but certainly not little."

I was now smirking. I now definitely liked Alfie.

"Anyway I was here to bring back my favorite baby brother." Gabriel said now fighting to keep the smile on his face.

"Gabriel you say that to all the angels. So how can there be a favorite?"

"You just lost yourself some points."

"We are playing a game, Gabriel?"

Gabriel looked up to the ceiling then looked down frowning hard at Alfie.

"Why didn't you come straight home and why are you all cut up?"

He swirled to face us.

"Did you hurt him!?" He demanded summoning an angel blade. Sam and me quickly got our angel blades in our hands.

Alfie quickly appeared in front of us flinging his arms to protect us. He looked scared of the possible fight.

"No! They were the ones who rescued me from Crowley. I was captured at an auction trying to obtain the Word of God and to offer the prophet's mother protection for her son. I have been tortured for weeks by him and I..I told him there is an angel tablet. He had paused on that last part. Sam and I shared a look. There is an angel tablet? I also was suspicious about that and from looking at Sam, he was also concerned. We quickly ignored it for a moment when Gabriel went all mama bear.

"THAT CROWLEY DID WHAT?!" He boomed. Lights started to flicker like crazy. The cabin started shake and things from the shelves started to fall off. I was uneasy to say the least. Gabriel is dangerous as a trickster and as a big brother with mega powers. He had changed for better or for worse. It was probably a good idea to not piss him off.

"THAT SCUM SUCKING GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SORRY EXCUSE OF CARBON %##% % # #%.."

Yup. Definitely a good idea to stay on his good side. Sam looked worried the damage Gabriel was causing. I was more worried about getting out alive from the archangel who went all psycho with language that would put mine to shame.

"HOW DARE HE TOUCH hmf?!"

Alfie had covered his mouth that was coming out words an angel probably should not ever say.

"Brother, I am touched that you are protective of me but please calm down with the language. I don't deserve this from you. I have betrayed my family and you will all suffer because I was weak and -

Gabriel made his own bitchface that rivaled Sam's.

"Samandriel don't you _dare_ think that. You were trying to do the right thing. I am to blame since I should have been a better big brother. I should have been the one to notice you were missing." Gabriel actually looked upset with his shoulders sagging. He also looked dead tired from the looks of him.. Fighting a civil war in heaven must be exhausting. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. He was also the one who had killed me multiple times, tried to get us to say yes and had killed people he claimed were guilty. He gained some redemption saving us from the devil though.

Alfie looked miserable and unconvinced. "It is not your fault."

Gabriel slightly smiled but I could still see he was mad at himself for failing to protect Samandriel.

I have felt that feeling often recently looking at Sam who was trying to pick off some stuff from the floor. He seemed more at ease than I was. I was just waiting for Gabriel to explode.

"So what have you knuckleheads been up to?" Gabriel was trying to change the subject though I could tell he was in pain.

Sam answered him with determination, "We have been looking for the demon tablet so we can lose the gates of hell till Cas came by to get us to rescue A-Samandriel. He said Cas is being controlled by an angel named Naomi."

He did not mention our little fall out which I did not mind at all. There were some tension still between us but at least we did not mind so much our company.

Gabriel whistled and Alfie kept looking like he was awed. That kid...er angel was really starting on grow on me. Gabriel frowned and said "so it looks like poor Cas is on the dark side. That isn't good. Naomi must want something from him. She hates his guts so he will be in pretty bad shape."

So Cas was in trouble and under control of a psychotic bitch that is power hungry. Awesome. This day keeps getting better and better.

"I will rescue him since he knows he how to think for himself and come up with _decent _ideas" looking at Alfie who looked embarrassed. _  
_

"OK!", Gabriel said cheerfully, "we better skedaddle. Pray if you want help though I hope you don't call since we are very busy dealing with those dickheads. We will deal with the angel tablet as soon as I can spare a soldier."

Alfie did not look happy hearing about the fighting part.

"First change back my shirt and clean up this mess." I demanded. No way was I cleaning this mess up _and _losing one of my favorite shirts.

"Fine." Snapping his fingers he cleaned up the mess and turned our shirts back. Alfie had a plain white shirt with blue jeans. He was holding my old clothes to me.

"Nah. You can keep me. They don't fit me anyway." I said.

"Thank you Dean and Sam." He said gratefully with a smile. He looked better than yesterday and much happier though I could still see the sadness in his eyes.

"Let's go kiddo. By the way we are washing that. Who knows where that thing was or what might be on it."

He is still pain in the ass but he is showing that he cares about his family. I hoped I wouldn't have to call him either.

"See ya around guys!" "Good bye" They said vanishing.

Some pies and some rabbit food were left behind with a note. _Thanks for saving my brother! Here is my way to say thank you. P.S. Don't ever mention I did this for you guys. EVER. I have an image to keep up. Or I will make a turn you guys pink with frilly hair brain-dead prancing around like idiots(oh wait you already are) for a week! P.S.S Just kidding but seriously don't tell._

I grinned maybe just maybe he is _not_ such a big pain in the ass. Grinning I reach for the food and found it was _sooo_ good.

I moan at the deliciousness.

Sam picked up a rolled piece of paper. It had some possible locations where we start looking for the demon tablet.

"Let's get to work." I said cheerfully with my mouth filled with pie. Sam looked disgusted. We were finally making some progress.

**Please review to tell me what you think. Thanks! I redid this because I forgot to mention poor Cas. :(**


	7. Chapter 7: Amy Wilona Adailah

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. All rights go to the CW.

**A/N: Hi! So an ENORMOUS thank you to Maknatuna, BurningChaos21, and Fallen's Child for their reviews and suggestions. I am sorry for the wait but I will have to wait about 2 days at most to update since I am so busy with school. I hope you enjoyed this story so far. I took the time to make this good since you guys take the time to read and review. Thanks! You made my day! :)  
**

Castiel's POV

For the first time in his life, Castiel was scared of living.

In death he will have peace that he know did not deserve. He hoped at least in this torture he paying his penance for all the wrong he did. He felt selfish wanting to die and to end this excruciating agony for Naomi was endlessly trying to program him and drilling that silver drill into his head repeatably into his brain.

There were no words how to describe this pain and he knew 6,900 languages. It was persistent and grew much more as it went closer to his grace. Grace is the most powerful substance second to God's own. Even the leviathan could not destroy it so they will hinder it by plunging into the angel's vessels so the angel will not be able to heal its fatal wound in time to save its life.

Naomi was created with determination that if he weren't being tortured by her, he would admire her impressive trait. She will relentlessly attempt to get Castiel reprogrammed and every time he would fight it off. It was getting more and more challenging trying to remember how to think clearly. After Naomi was done, he would see his blood dripping slowly into the white floor and made him wonder why there were not more blood falling. She would then ask him the same question in a stern tone. _"Who do you serve, heaven or humanity?" _

Every time he would take a while to answer before saying humanity. He would say heaven automatically though he always felt that it _seemed _wrong. Like there was something that seemed...incorrect. When he pondered about it he would remember all that he did in the past few years.

He had directly disobeyed heaven and had fallen for the sake of humanity. He had fought against an archangel and had won at a grave cost. He killed thousand of his own kind and had brought the Leviathan to the world that cost many other lives to be lost and had lost the trust of his closest friends. He tried to make it up by fixing Sam and defeating Dick Roman leading him into purgatory where he felt he would finally find a way to pay for his sins. To say that he felt guilty was an understatement. He would then respond firmly, looking straight into Naomi's hard blue eyes. "I serve man and I don't serve you."He would put on a fake bravado front when inside he was trembling with fear knowing what will happen next.

Naomi would then grit her perfect teeth and clench her fists. She was tired and looked like she would snap under her frustration. She would then harshly say "Incorrect answer. Let's try that again." She would then grab her bloody drill and start over the process. She was now trying to eliminate his memories of the past year slowly but surely due to an angel's superb recollection.

He was all alone. The Winchesters would not to come rescue him and no other angel would help him. He was all alone. He still fought on because that was what he did. He was a soldier and an angel of the Lord. He fought for what was right and would not submit easily to those who said otherwise especially his own family.

He knew he would lose the battle eventually.

* * *

Meanwhile in an abandoned mansion near the edge of the woods in a small town, a woman was happily walking down the hall at a brisk pace.

She was on her way to power. She made sure not to fail like Dick Roman had. His problem was that he did not completely wipe out possible threats such as those angels and humans. Her deal with Crowley would eliminate this problem. She killed angels and kept them of his back while he tried to find the angel tablet and the ingredients for the spell. She would be allowed to freely take over the governments slowly. She would gain control over hunters as well for even they could not fight the power of the government or the dominant groups that ran countries. The demons will take over heaven and get all those precious souls. She would be satisfied with the tasty mortals though she agreed that she would take 70% of the human population leaving some for the demons.

She first wanted to have fun with them with those overgrown pigeons. All the angels will soon be wiped out and she would lose the perfect opportunity to have fun at those goody two shoes pests that thought they were God's perfect creation. They actually acted like idiots always fighting and bickering among themselves. Leviathans were more organized and more mature than those pathetic creatures.

She looked down to the angel strapped to a chair with small spikes made from angel blades. They weren't designed to kill but to cause constant pain. She looked around the large "living room" thoughtfully. The room was filled with various torture equipment made especially for angels, courtesy of Crowley. He just wanted them to die quickly but he gave in to her persistence as long she got the job done without getting himself in trouble . She had reassured Crowley she was extremely effective and true to her word, not one angel had been able to escape her grasp so far from the past week out of the 40 angels she had captured. She smiled down at the terrified angel in front of her with a bloody spikes around his head. She said cheerfully in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Ready for the fun, Inias." Inias looked at her like she was insane. She was insane and she_ loved _it.

This angel had been way to easy to capture than the other ones. Normally she would use her sweet voice crying for help when she saw an angel approaching her near the town. She was usually ignored. The angels are quite easy to identify for they were filled with bright colors normally only a few. Mortals had smaller lights and were filled with multiple colors for all their emotions. Angels did not need that many colors for they did not experience much emotion like humans did.

The houses were far part enough for her not to get caught by some stranger passing by. She would then corner the angel in a chase with her small army of Leviathan. They were some 67 leviathans altogether but she only used several for her hunts. The angels wouldn't be able to fly away because the leviathans have mastered the skill of grabbing their wings from the fourth dimension. Her kind had developed this skill after the angels were made and kept it after God threw them into purgatory. They had large wings with about 10 ft in width and 5 ft in height. She enjoyed the hunts. She liked seeing the angels frantically try to escape only to get captured. She relished in their terror and fright of what will come to them.

This angel did not and that annoyed her to no end. This angel seemed to believe he would be saved. He had come quickly when she cried out. She then trapped him in an angel trap. He was not afraid and seemed to accept his fate.

_Ha, _she smirked to herself_. I, Amy Wilona Adailah, will take on anything that gets in my way. I will soon be the most powerful creature in the universe, one feathered jerk at a time._

**Sorry if this sounds terrible and sorry for the apologies but I apologize a lot for some reason since I am scared to hurt someone's feelings. I hope you don't mind the name for the leviathan. I am willing to accept other suggestions. I just want to say I hate killing someone so I might let Inias live. Not sure. I like happily ever after yet I am writing like this. Amazing how my mind works. All mistakes are mine. Please review! =)**

***Amy means beloved**

***Adailah means death**

***Wilona means desired for **

**(I might get these names wrong, my apologies.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Problems

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The CW does.

**A/N: My apologies for not updating. School is taking up a lot of my time. Thanks to BurningChaos21, Fallen's child and nani'anela for their reviews for my last chapter. Thanks!**

Sam's POV

My life is never boring.

My brother and I had gone through so much together. We had faced archangels, alphas, demons, leviathan, and many other things including the devil himself. We may have made it out alive but we left with scars mentally, physically and mentally. This makes us sound crazy to most people but to me that just makes our relationships stronger. We risked our lives for each other and helped each other in situations that only an idiot will do. I am so grateful that I have my brother Dean even though he acts like a class A jerk sometimes, his obnoxious eating habits, his unhealthy relationship with the Impala and other psychological problems.

I was willing to talk about my problems. That is the only way to solve them. This does not make me a girl no matter how much Dean says I am one since I already have the "girly" hair. My hair is not that long and I think it is a good look for me. He is family and apparently the only one that is still alive that matters to me.

We were now traveling to our third lead that was surprisingly near Washington D.C. I was excited to see the museums and the libraries that held thousands of archives on historical events. Dean however insisted on us going to his damn burgers and pie or else. I really did not need another fight especially since we were still a bit tense of our fight. I was riding shotgun on our way to a small town that was not that far from the big cities. I wondered why Crowley would want to be so close to the city. It would draw unwanted attention to him. The first two were far apart and were in very rural places. We did not find any demons but they were there. We kept on moving in hopes we did not run into a trap.

Dean had on Zeppellin on high volume. I decided to instead look out the window and reflect on what happened recently. Amazing that Gabriel had survived and been brought back. This made me think if God was actually starting to care. I quickly ignore this because he would have started doing something a long time ago if he actually cared.

I was surprised we had angels that fighting for us in heaven. Cas must have really moved them enough to actually see us as something worth fighting for. After seeing all the stuck up jerks I have often meet this surprised me in a good way. This meant that a) angels are not all that bad and b) we had help in high places...literally. We could use all the help we can get against Crowley since he would fight all that he had to keep the gates open. I prepared myself for the brutal attacks he might launch at us. It was quiet for now and we did not have any trouble _yet._

That made me think about Cas because if what Gabriel said was true he was in deep trouble with this Naomi who I already starting to dislike. Cas may have made some really awful mistakes but I forgave him for realizing what he did was wrong and trying to fix it. He did not have any ill intentions and only wanted to stop the Apocalypse that we had all fought so hard for preventing.

This led to me thinking about Dean. Ugh. Why does he still treat me like this after all we went through? I feel my frustration growing. He dared use the woman I loved that is still alive against me to get me out of the way for a vampire. Had purgatory change Dean that much to do that low of a blow? Maybe being in the land of monsters, made Dean more heartless and being here on earth did not fix him back. I grit my teeth and feel my face get warmer as I felt this anger consume me. I sigh and let the steam go. We did not need these problems while we were possibly in one of our biggest missions. I just wish our relationship were better after having spent so much time apart.

"Sammy," was the excited voice of Dean.

I mentally groaned at the nickname and turn to face him with my "bitchface".

He had a Cheshire smile on his face complete with creepy giddiness in his eyes.

I turn to see what he was looking at. Amazingly, I saw a restaurant that seemed somewhat decent and just as surprising had a variety of pies. We quickly park and Dean comes out flying out of the car but not before locking the Impala first. To him, pie is one of the most important things in the universe but the Impala came first before pie though it is a close second. I roll my eyes and get out of the car like a decent person. I look in the restaurant to see Dean already with a mouthful of pie. I sit down and choose a salad with a health shake. No matter how much I say they are beneficial, Dean insists it will kill him. On the contrary, it may actually help extend his lifetime if some monster did not first kill us first. Dean makes gagging noises while I am trying to drink the green beverage. I sigh at his very mature character.

This was going to be a challenge trying to fix this relationship especially since Dean is a supreme master of everything-is-ok-so-let's-not-talk-about-our-probl ems.

No one's POV

Crowley was at his new headquarters in an extravagant building. He decided that as king of the demons, he should have his own "palace". He monitored all his employers, possessed by demons and was currently controlling a traveling agency right now. He would need to find something that would be very hard to find...Jesus' blood. He was not surprised there were some who secretly kept it because that man was bleeding by gallons. He would need to find someone who did. He sent demons to investigate people or creatures that happened to have it for he needed it for the spell to enter heaven.

He smiled at that thought. _Who would have thought a demon would be able to enter heaven?_ He was now sitting in a black chair at his clean desk with a black marble floor. There were paintings of gruesome battle scenes. He had a portrait of himself in a military uniform behind his desk. He also had some books that contained spells on his desk.

He was looking for a way to eliminate the angels once he got there. This was one battle he did not intend to lose and will prepare himself in all that he can. He would undergo possibly one of the biggest schemes in the history of the world. He was also sending his demons to find the angel tablet in hopes he might find a way to get rid of them somehow. If there were instructions for a demon bomb surely there should be a bomb for those stuck ups. He would have to look for the stringy, fragile kid Kevin who apparently had managed to hide from him so far.

He was researching when a short, woman with high heels and a black plain dress came in.

"Sir, there had been sightings of the Winchesters nearby." She said quickly. She was uneasy how her boss would handle the news. All his scheming was making Crowley short tempered and difficult to please. Her boss looked weary but very excited about the future.

"What?! How the hell did they know _I _was here in the first place?!" He was very surprised. He had planned so carefully everything. How would he be able to get rid of them if he has few demons to spare? He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello. Amy Wilona Adaliah at your service", was the cheerful, girly voice.

"Amy, Crowley said shaking in a panicked voice, I need you to go take care of the Winchesters for me. They are going to mess up my plans."

"Finally! I get to go out and have a _real _challenge. These overgrown birds are way to easy to catch. I am just going to finish torturing this one."

"No! Please I need you now! If I get sent to hell permanently, you will have to deal with a trillion angels by yourself." Crowley said exasperated. He was by now wring his hands and wiped his brow with an embroidered handkerchief.

"Fine." She said clearly displeased. "I am on my way and bringing half of my team over now." She hanged up.

"Well, looks like I have to leave you here but don't worry I haven't forgotten about you Inias." She winked at the semi conscious angel before walking off. Those Winchesters better be a good challenge as every creature who they ever faced claims they are. She was getting bored.

**I am currently working on the next chapter. I will try to have it up soon. I will focus on the angels next chapter. I plan to get Cas rescued soon in my next chapter. As always please review. I will like to hear how was this chapter or else I will redo it. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Angel Rescue

Disclaimer: CW owns Supernatural not me.

**A/N: Hello! So I won't be updating this week or maybe on the weekend I will. I am not sure. I made this chapter longer to try to make up for it. I hope it is great. I will add Destiel and Sabriel to this story. It will be close friendship and a bit more so I hope you don't mind. I think I will try slash now that I think my writing is better I hope you will like it. Please review! Thanks to Fallen's Child, nani'anela, and gypsymooneysgirl7733. Your reviews motivated me. I also liked to thank those who are following my story. Thanks to you too!  
**

Samandriel's pov

I sometimes wish I did not have over a billion siblings.

I truly love my family or at least the ones that did not wishing to spill my blood. It is unpleasant having to love my family that wish to kill me. However, I do in order to obey God's command of loving our enemies. This is something I am sure of with no doubt unlike other things such as why God was not here. My heart if I had one ached for Him but I still hoped that He would return or at least tell us what to do. I refused to give up my Father. Surely, He had his reasons. I kept my optimism because I knew I would not be able to bear it if I had been believing in lie for almost my entire lifetime.

I was in the assembly room awaiting orders among other angels. It was a large golden room with a high ceiling with paintings made by famous artists and sculptures. There was a white tile floor. It was normally noisy since Gabriel had a meeting with his lieutenants in a private room. There were many angels coming in and out of the room. It had no windows and there were many charts and plans on the tables for those ready to go to battle with their armor. We were all however tired from the looks of our wings dropping a bit. I was currently a messenger, which I am grateful for having. I still have some painful flashbacks when I see blood. I see my own blood spilling by gallons. My begging and my tears did not persuade the demons to stop. Their disturbing faces were permanently seared into my brain. I was glad to see know the familiar lights of my dear brethren grace shining. I sighed at how happy I was to be home.

My memory is sometimes more of a curse than a blessing no matter how much I try to convince that my Father did not intend for this. I remember the blood I spilled having killed many of own family. Their eyes full of hatred, their quick and calculated attacks and the singed wings when I kill them. The last thing they see was my sad face. I see their grace burn out leaving only an empty shell behind leaving beautiful ashen feathers behind as a mark of who they were. They were warriors that died for their cause even if they made a wrong choice. I also remembered those angels that had died. Every passing minute that number grew. It caused me pain having to remember those who died when I remembered when we were all happy as a united family. That sounds like a dream compared to the reality I was facing now.

"ANDY!? YOU'RE BACK!" I hear a loud, ecstatic voice behind me.

I turn to see a woman coming towards me with short pigtails. It is my sister Vohamanah. She is a bit taller than I am and had a brown skirt with a pink blouse. I questioned why she wanted to dress like a child with those long pink leggings. She cartwheeled over to me. Her vessel is a gymnast so she took full advantage of that. She has brown eyes that had that spark that could mean something good or bad. She smiles and hugs me. She was in a Hispanic vessel in her early twenties.

"I am fine now sister."

She glares at me with a piercing stare. "No. You are not_ fine_. You were tortured and held captive by demons for weeks. Ugh. You spent way too much time with the Winchesters. By the way are they really that hot as they look?"

I did not think she meant their temperature. "Vohamanah, I am not in danger and I will let you decide if they are "hot". I feel guilty for making my family feel worried about me after I did.

"Andy, call me Vicky." She said cheerfully for she was proud of now having nicknames. She decided I needed one as well and gave me Andy. I do not think I will ever get anyone to say my name, the one my Father had given me. She claimed it was because nicknames are a nice refreshing change that would make life easier for everyone and to prevent name calling. I believed it was so she could yell my name easier when she sees me coming. So far my theory was proving to be correct.

Another angel came up to me in a lavender plain dress with white flats with midnight hair and dark eyes. She had a Vietnamese female vessel in her early thirties. "Hello. It is good to see you here, dear brother." She said with that soft voice. She was my other sister Hael. She is quiet but very intelligent. She seemed as tired as Vicky did. They both had their wings dropping a bit and their grace seemed to be a bit dimmer than usual.

Another angel came up to me. He was Maion, one of the strongest warriors in heaven. He was brawn and appeared intimidating. He was in fact quite gentle and very polite to everyone. He was in a African American vessel in his late twenties. He was a very respected man for his sound judgement and not easily angered. He did not really care for power but peace and order. He gently gripped my shoulder and squeezed it softly. His almond brown eyes were filled with concern.

I don't think I have ever felt this guilty in my entire life time. I was the target of concern for my dear family and I had betrayed them. I must have looked upset because he had frowned at my face.

"Hey! Whats up Samandriel?" The voice I heard was from my dear brother Ambriel. "I am so glad you are alright". He said with relief. He then hugged me and gently touched my wings with his. We were close for I admired his boldness and loyalty while he liked how I managed to hold my temper. He looked so happy to see me. I couldn't bear lying to him.

" Brothers and sisters, I said softly, I have betrayed my family so I do not deserve all this kindness. I have told Crowley how to make a portal into heaven and about the angel tablet." I looked down with shame. "I am so sorry". I said weakly. I couldn't bear to see their faces filled with horror, hatred or worse disappointment. After hearing nothing I look up to see faces with sadness and fear.

"You have nothing to apologize for Samandriel. We understand. You wouldn't do that on purpose. We will figure something out". Amdriel said with his eyes filled with concern but fear of what this could come to.

Maion looked upset but understanding. Hael looked at me with sympathy and with concern. Vicky looked angry and her face grew red.

"He dares do this to my family?!" She growled and her eyes were vivid.

"Sister please calm down." Hael begged. Vicky calmed down a bit but her eyes were still filled with anger.

"What should we do?" Asked Amdriel to the rest.

"Did you tell Gabriel?" Maion asked me.

"Yes but he said he will investigate as soon as he found the time. He wants to do it personally for reasons I suspected are protecting the angel tablet from our enemies."

"How about we do it? We could use a break from the bloodshed and do something else for a change. We have nothing else we could do."

I immediately thought of Castiel. "I found out that Castiel is with Naomi. Maybe he can help us. He knows Crowley better then we do" I suggest. I also wanted to repay Castiel for saving me even if he did try to kill me. He didn't mean to though. I was worried about my former commander. Castiel was an angel that always seemed different from the rest. I remembered when I had asked him why we should rebel against Raphael who was in charge after Michael left. He replied that it was the same reason why we fight Lucifer. We fought what is what we think is right and to make our own choices. This made me think about my own future. That maybe I had our own future that I could control. I saw proof seeing Castiel rebel against Michael himself and live. I saw how one angel managed to help take down two archangels along with three hunters and live. This destroyed any doubts I had. Free will could exist. It was a gift that humans enjoy all the time and is something we angels could learn.

" That is a fantastic idea, bro." I turn around to see Gabriel who was eating caramels and looked eager. His golden six wings were dragging along on the floor. He seemed excited though at the idea.

"We could get into our inner spy-"

"We don't have an inner spy, Gabriel."Interjected Ambriel promptly. Gabriel looked annoyed at the interruption.

"Fine. I will let you guys go only if you let me come with you."

I was uneasy about letting Gabriel come. He is usually level headed but he went into over protective when one of the angels under his command was harmed.

"I am letting you go unless I am going. Naomi may be a seraph but she is about as sneaky as Lucifer." He said sternly at our uneasy expression. He then smiled and said, "Let's go! I need to go on a rescue mission for a change." He turned to face one of his lieutenants. "Take care of this. I need to go rescue one of our angels from a screwed up creep."

We later reach Naomi's lair near the center of heaven itself. Gabriel quickly led us through a series of hallways. We were then meet with five angels. Gabriel quickly summoned his sword and charged straight for them with Maion and Ambriel at his side. Maion quickly blocked an attack, grabbed the angel, shoved his blade quickly and pulled him out. Gabriel twisted around to dodge an attack and then shoved his blade though the angel's back. Ambriel was in a sword fight with a well skilled angel. Vicky quickly somersaulted and impaled the angel through her back. Hael quickly ducked a swipe to her head and escaped with a scratch on her forehead. She took a swipe of her own. The male angel quickly stepped back, groaning in pain. She quickly striked him ending the job.

I quickly faced my own opponent. I quickly swiped him with my sword but missed. I stumbled and he quickly shoved his sword through my shoulder. I gritted my teeth at my pain and gripped my shoulder. I take my hand away to see my blood. The red liquid dripped down the floor. It showed my face in red color not much different from how I looked like when Crowley finished torturing me. My face dripped with blood and felt the blood oozing out in a steady flow. My grace was weak from trying to continuously heal myself of my deep wounds after long weeks.

"Samandriel!?" I hear someone scream at me. Dazed, I see Gabriel looking at me with fear and anger, my opponent on the floor dead. I see everyone staring at me with concern. I quickly glanced at my hand and nodded. We started moving again this time I was with Ambriel. He looked at me briefly as we ran down the hallways. He looked worried. If they asked me if I were fine, I would not be able to say truthfully if I was. I just felt my thoughts reminisce the pain I suffered in the past weeks with Crowley. After that I was left with Hael to finish off the angels that attacked us.

At the end of the hallway, Gabriel quickly split us up to go search for Castiel. I went with Gabriel and Ambriel. Maion, Vicky, and Hael went the other way. I felt like they were treating me like a cherub for putting me in between them and making sure I was at their pace. We quickly peeked into the numerous white rooms where there was no Castiel. I have began to fear he was died. Finally we found him alone in a white room. He was unconscious, pale, and his clothes were covered in blood. I glanced at the blood on the floor and saw that it was no longer possible to see the blood on the floor. I tried to ignore the images of my own blood flowing. Gabriel gently touched his forehead and quickly healed his wounds. Maion then carried Castiel over his shoulder with his arms hanging limply. I hoped he was strong enough to recover. I needed my brother alive. I have already lost so many.

* * *

Naomi's POV

I saw that Castiel was being taken away. His grace was moving so I knew he was too weak to move himself therefore he had help. I smiled for I knew they would rescue him. I was now strong enough to challenge the pro human angels so I was not afraid for the risks. I hoped the Winchesters liked surprises because I was giving them a big one.

**I hope this was decent and grammatically correct. I will rewrite it again if you spot mistakes. Please tell me. Ambriel is angel of communications. Maion is of self-discipline. Vohamanah is the angel of optimism. Hael is the angel of kindness. Again sorry if this information is incorrect. Reviews please!:)**


	10. Chapter 10: Always be Prepared

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, the CW does.

**A/N: Wow! The season premiere was fabulous! That is all I am saying in case you have not seen it yet. I am hopeful for this season. =) I would like to thank my beta FictionalNutter. She had helped with making this chapter better to write. Happens to be a favorite Author of mine. Yeah! Special thanks to Fallen's Child, nani'anela, and Maknatuna. **

Dean's POV

I miss my best friend.

Cas fills my thoughts as I try to sleep in a smelly and uncomfortable motel room in a somewhat decent hotel. I wish he was near me so I could see his bright blue eyes, his head tilt, his ridiculous outfit, and that electric feeling I felt around him. It did not help to know that he was being tortured by an angel with a grudge while I was here on earth. I quickly shake these thoughts out and bury my head in the pillow. While I am on my side facing the opposite wall, I hear Sam snoring softly in the bed near the door.

I need to stay focused and not get distracted by being worried about Cas. It was his fault after all. Why didn't he listen to me? I was willing to forgive him, but he pushed away and just got himself into further trouble. When will he ever trust me completely? I still care for him despite his mistakes. He never wanted to cause me any pain, and he wanted happiness for me.

I then hear the sound of someone walking up to our door. I hold my breath and wait tensely. Dammit! Why do the beds have to be uncomfortable?!

I hear only silence until suddenly the door is being taken down by force. I quickly grab my gun from under my pillow and see Sam awake with his own gun. We quickly point our weapons at a very nice looking blonde with a bored expression. She did not seem happy to see us. I strongly returned those feelings.

"_Really?_ You think _those _things will help you?" She asks in a uninterested tone. Sam and I quickly shoot her, having been prepared for demons to come looking for us to stop us.

I am surprised when she brushes off the shots and heads for Sam. She quickly takes out a Taser. I see several more walk through the door with smirks on their faces.

I quickly stand next to Sam. "What do you want?" I demand. They aren't demons. I wonder what creature we've managed to piss off enough this time that it came looking for us.

She raises an eyebrow with a smirk on her pretty face. "Wow. I would have expected more from the Winchesters." She and her gang block the door, which is the only way out the crappy motel. We're now trapped in a small room by some unknown creatures. Oh shit.

"You've had a run in with my kind before," she says. She then throws her head back, revealing a bunch of sharp teeth. Crap. We weren't ready to fight those. We were busy preparing for demons, and had placed heavy protection against demons. We were screwed.

"I was hoping for a challenge, but I guess I'll have to enjoy what I get. I don't want to complain." She sounds disappointed by us. I feel my anger rise. We've managed to bring down bigger fish. We've taken down the devil, angels and the head of leviathans. This creature actually thinks we're pathetic?!

They quickly charge me and Sam. I try to fight back, but only cause them to smirk and shrug it off. I try to turn my head to see Sammy, but I can't see him. I face upwards to see that nasty bitch smirking down at me.

"Where are my manners? How rude of me. I did not introduce myself."

She stoops down to my face and says with a mocking tone, "My name is Amy Wilona Adaliah. I am the future ruler of Earth." She smiles and pulls out a Taser from the pocket of her red tight suit.

I feel a sharp pain before I find myself falling into darkness. I could only think that I would probably never see my Cas ever again.

* * *

Sam's POV

I'm panicking now, but I try not to show it. I hear Dean groan with pain then fall silent. I turn to see this "Amy" order some of her goons to carry my brother. I'm being held by some leviathans.

_Gabe. Alfie. We need help, please. We were captured by a leviathan named Amy._

Amy comes over to me and smiles at me with that creepy glint in her eye.

I am quickly Tasered and I see only darkness.

* * *

No one's POV

Gabriel is not in a good mood.

He is tired and all his six golden wings felt itchy like fuck from not having a second to rest. He sighs. He is sitting in an extravagant, golden throne (duh because an awesome, supreme leader like himself needs an awesome throne to go with the title). It is covered in pearls and emeralds as well as elaborate battle scenes with angels. He thought the brown, simple chairs that surrounded the round table that his lieutenants used were too dull for his taste. He is in the conference room (he wants to call it something much more interesting the Epic Extreme Battle Room but his lieutenants think it is not necessary). He huffs at that thought. He only added several spas, large, spacious rooms with delicacies, a room with loud speakers blasting music at high volume...oh well he probably over did it a bit. He sighs again and ran a hand though his soft, brown hair. He had to keep fighting. If he gave up he would lose more family members that actually had some sense in them. That was going to happen over his reincarnated body.

Having a grim look in his face, he studies the map again in trying to figure out the best tactic against Naomi. That sorry excuse for angel had just declared war against him. Oh just _wait_ until he got his hands on her.

He glances over to see Castiel resting on a white cot. His face is twisted in pain. He had tried to heal him as best as he could but had decided to let him rest a bit. He looks back to the map. He then feels a sharp pain as he hears a voice boom into his head.

Grimacing, he clutches his head with both hands. It hurt like hearing a bomb explosion in his head meaning it hurt like hell. He hears Sam's voice pleading for him to come help.

He quickly turns around when he hears Samandriel rush through the entrance. He looks scared and worried with his wings fluffed out in distress.

"Sir, we have to go help them." Samandriel pleaded. "Don't worry, we will go save them." Gabriel said with determination. Because Sam needed him.

**A/N: sorry for the wait. School is getting really hard. Please review. :) I hope to update on Wednesday but u am sorry in advance if I don't. I am not very inspired. I will hopefully be inspires tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11: Deep Wounds

Disclaimer: CW owns Supernatural. I own nothing but my imagination.

**A/N: Hey sorry for the delay. Homework takes so much of my time. I was excited to see more people being interested in my story. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. I would like to thank Maknatuna, Fallen's Child, nani'enla for their reviews. =) Thanks! I would like to thank my beta FictionalNutter for her advice and patience with my mistakes.**

Castiel's POV

Castiel slowly opens his eyes to see he is in a comfortable bed with warm, white blankets. He sits up and looks around to see he is in a large room. The bed is horizontal to the open entrance into the room. He is surprised that he is no longer strapped to the chair and Naomi is no where to be found.

_What is going on? _He wonders. He is in a large room filled with papers and maps on the large round table in the center of the room with chairs around it. There are snacks filled with a ton of sugary food and a large variety of drinks. The ceiling is high and filled with elaborate paintings of nature and extinct creatures. It is well lit so he could see the yellow carpet as well as some weapons and armory hanging near him.

"Oh thank goodness you are awake brother,"said a soft male voice.

Castiel turns around to face forward to see Samandriel walk through the large entrance into the room. He was dressed in a shirt Castiel recognized to be of Dean's and faded jeans.

"I was afraid you wouldn't wake up." Samandriel examines Castiel carefully.

"Samdr-" Castiel starts to say until Samandriel cuts off.

"I am still alive so you have nothing to apologize for, Castiel. I don't want deserve your forgiveness anyway." Samandriel looks down and appears to be upset. Castiel thinks that is ironic considering how much damage he done to his own kind. He gently pulls out his battered wings and stretches them out.

"You did not mean to-"

"Please don't say that!" Samandriel looked up to Castiel with his blue eyes filled with sadness. His own wings flared up in distress. "I can't stand my family saying that it is alright or that they forgive me because it is _not _ok!" Samandriel's voice is increasing in volume.

"I betrayed my family to their worst enemy and placed us all in danger! How is that alright!?" Samandriel demanded, his voice trembling. His blue eyes are wide and filled with such intense emotion. Castiel is left speechless.

"I broke under torture and spilled our secrets to Crowley! How is it that I am still _alive_? Samandriel breaks off and closes his eyes as tears fell down his pale face. He bit his trembling lips as he stands there shaking in front of Castiel.

Castiel has no idea what to say. He is not that much better. He had committed crimes in the past that he still needs to pay for. This is why he must push himself away from the Winchesters. He knew Dean hated it being pushed away. Why couldn't Dean see that he is dangerous to have around? He sighs in incrustation. He decides to apply what he learned from Dean. Change the subject to avoid talking about how they feel.

"How are the Winchesters? And may I ask where are we?"

"Oh." Samandriel jabs his eyes with a napkin and seems grateful for changing the subject. He seems guilty of his outburst. He must feel shame for raising his voice, something he seldom does, to someone who was trying to help. Castiel notices how Samandriel is slowly changing. He is becoming more...emotional. Castiel wonders just how deep the wounds were from his time with Crowley.

"They were captured by a leviathan named Amy. Don't worry. Gabriel is-"

"Gabriel is alive?! The Winchesters are in danger?!" Castiel cries out in alarm. He immediately is pushed down by Samandriel.

"Brother you need to rest. I am here to insure that you do rest. I wanted to go rescue them but Gabriel ordered me to stay. I think he wants me to stay from fighting for a while." Samandriel turns away biting his lip for a moment. Cas notices he seems uneasy about something but does not want to tell them.

"Gabriel was brought back from our Father. He is now leading most of the angels that were originally under your leadership."

Castiel is barley paying attention to what Samandriel is saying. Dean needs him right now. He had to go help him and he is not going to accomplish that by staying in bed. He quickly gets up. Samandriel quickly knocks him out with one touch to his forehead. He is still too weak to resist it and succumbs to sleep wondering. His last thoughts are wondering if Dean is still alive to be able to fix the enormous mess he made. That is if he did not mess up even more trying to fix it.

**A/N: So sorry but I hope to update at least once a week. Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.=)**


	12. Chapter 12: A Supernatural Reunion

Disclaimer: Supernatural is owned by CW. I own nothing.

**A/N: hi! So just in case you are confused about why Cas remembers still the Winchesters, what Naomi is planning, and what she did to Cas will be explained later on. I was stuck on that part and came up with something that hopefully sounds logical. I just hope you continue to enjoy this story. She did do something to Castiel just so you know. BTW I could not believe they used Hael in Supernatural. Wow. I was very surprised. I hope you like it. :) Thanks so much to my beta FictionalNutter!**

Dean wakes up to see himself strapped to a metallic chair with small spikes digging into his flesh. He notices he does not have a shirt on but luckily still has his pants on. He painfully turns around to see that Sam is unconscious. Relieved Sam is alive and that he could see him, he tries to relax and figure out what's going on.

_What the hell is going on?!_Dean is panicking but is trying hard not to show it to whoever might be watching them. He was taken by surprise by a bunch of leviathan for some reason he did not know...yet. He looks around to see he is in a large room that looks to be a living room but with a lot of tools. Specifically torture tools. He then notices how it shiny it seemed. A middle-age man also strapped to a chair just as uncomfortable as his, catches his eye.

He is bleeding from deep cuts all over his upper body. His chest is also bare so he could see the burned flesh and spikes inserted into his body. Dean thinks he looks really familiar till it clicks. He is that angel who took after that bitch Hester died from trying to kill Castiel. He had ordered angels to protect Kevin. They sure did a crappy job. The leviathan must have slaughtered them completely. He wonders if he is still alive. If he is, he sure is in a hell of pain.

He immediately whips his head when he hears soft footsteps enter the gently lit room. He sees Amy enter the room with her lips in a smile that looks very creepy. She changed her outfit into a yellow dress with white flowers. She is wearing white sandals and her blond tail in a French braid.

"My goodness. You are up early." she says happily. She looks over to the two unconscious men near Dean.

"Hmm they look cute when they are sleeping," she says in a light tone.

She does not stop smiling which just pisses Dean off even more. He so desperately wants to break our of his restraints so he could punch that smug smile off her obnoxious, pretty face.

She walks over to Inias. "How are we today Inias? Missed me?!" She says in a mock caring tone. She caresses his bloody face with one hand while gently stabbing him with an angel blade. "I brought you company just so you would not miss me as much, sweetie." She says in that sickeningly sweet voice. Inias groans in reply and tries to move his head away from her. She immediately grips his head firmly. "Don't be so rude to me Inias." She pouts and moves over to Sam.

"Get away from him, you bitch!" Dean yells at her. His anger skyrockets when she ignores him and rolls her blue eyes. She then grabs a white rag and walks up to Dean, shoving it into his mouth. Dean gags at the stench and taste of the rag. It smells and tastes like unwashed gym socks. Dean glares to the leviathan.

"Don't you worry, honey. I will get to you next as soon as I am done with him."

Dean feels like he would explode from his fury as she kisses Sam firmly on the lips. Sam immediately wakes up and looks startled to see the leviathan in front of him. He now has red lipstick on his lips that Sam really wishes he could wipe off.

Amy only smiles at him innocently. "So how do you feel today, Sleeping Beauty?" Sam stays silent and glares at her in response. "Aww. My toys are mad at me." She pretends to be upset before grabbing a tiny saw from the table filled with various torture devices. "Don't worry. I will make sure you leave here. But _not _in one piece."

_No! _Dean fights hard against his restraints but can't break the damn things! _I am going to watch my baby brother be tortured in front of me and I can't do anything!"_ His eyes start to fill with tears.

Sams starts to fight against his own restraints as Amy wipes off blood from her saw. "Don't worry. I'm a professional. I know what I am doing." She starts to lean towards Sam's left hand then she immediately stands rigid. She whirls her head around with her braid slapping her shoulder. She frowns and looks annoyed. "Oh that is just great." She snarls.

Sams sees couple of people walk in and holding jars that appear to have borax on one hand. One the other they had their swords ready. He only recognizes the one in front sending a glare that could kill to Amy.

"Let's get this party started!" Gabriel yells before charging towards Amy.

**A/N: Hi! So I hope to update tomorrow. Please tell me what you think so please review! Have a great day! Thanks to all all who are following me and this story and favorited this story!:D Really makes my day! I am so inspired after this weeks episode!:D**


	13. Update

Hi! so sorry for taking so long to update! I will need at least a week and maybe more to get started on this story to get my previous chapters updated and rewritten. this is not on hiatus. I am struggling on the action scene and characterization. I am working on the plot and making this story more easier to understand. I am hoping to rewrite some parts. I am trying to add destiel and sabriel into it as well as have some action and move the story along. So sorry I will hopefully update later this week but then need a break. my classes overwhelm me. :(


End file.
